


hydrangea

by potatodaniel



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Artist AU, M/M, Painter Jihoon, Photographer AU, not lovers not even friends, painter au, photographer daniel, slight exhibitionism probably, somehow minhyun is mentioned and is a mathematician lmao, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatodaniel/pseuds/potatodaniel
Summary: they hated each other. but what is hate without staying with each other?





	hydrangea

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to depapepe's 紫陽花 (hydrangea) when i was writing this, i don't think the music even matches with this story but i use it as the title anyway.
> 
> hydrangea means perseverance and coldness/indifference

Suddenly, he is freezing all over. His body shivers as the cold breeze passes by.

The window is always open, no matter where they are. Daniel slowly opens his eyes, starting from the left one. He is laying on his stomach, on the cold bed, covered by the thin sheet provided in the lodging.

His sight meets the darkness of the room. The moonlight bursts through the open window, turning the darkness into velvet blue. The ivory curtain is twisting and turning slowly. There’s no other than him on the small bed where he can’t even squeeze himself into. His long feet are dangling at the edge of the bed and his head almost hits the headboard.

He moves a hand to the side where the warmth usually is and sighs when he finds it cold. He closes his eyes again for a moment before opening them again and removing the thin sheet from his body. The cold breeze hits his bare upper body and he groans in annoyance. Why can’t he sleep peacefully?

Scratching the back of his head, he gets up and walks towards the door and notices that it’s slightly open and a bright light creeps in through the small slit.

He stops right in front of the white painted door and sighs again. He blinks lazily as he opens the door wider. He squints when the bright light hits his eyes like a thousand needles.

He doesn’t have to look around, in front of him, in the middle of the living room, there his warmth is, perching on a chair with his back facing him like a small golden canary that flies whenever he tries to catch it.

Seeing those smaller hands, holding up a palette in one and a small brush in another, he snorts.

There isn’t any noise but to him the tip of the small brush swept over the canvas makes loud screeching noises to his ears. He subconsciously puts a pinkie to cover one of his ears.

“Stop being noisy, I’m concentrating here,” the other says.

Daniel lets out a snort again and stares at the back of the younger male who doesn’t even turn around to face him. His smaller figure is sitting on a stool, there’s a canvas in front of him, a palette in his left hand, a brush in the right one and Daniel’s black shirt on his small body, creating a contrast between the cloth and his complexion. A splat of yellow paint smothered across his bare thighs, ending right under the hem of the oversized shirt.

“That’s my shirt,” Daniel says to Jihoon.

He’s not trying to get it back from him, he’s trying to undress him.

“I’m borrowing it for a bit,” he says calmly, eyes are still fixed on the unfinished painting in front of him.

Daniel sighs and scratches his stomach. He walks closer and stops right behind the younger one. He scrutinises the painting he doesn’t understand before staring down at Jihoon’s dishevelled hair, tangles everywhere and Daniel wants to mess them up even more.

“You’re going to ruin it with the paints,” he tries to make himself like he’s protesting, but he actually doesn’t really mind. “I don’t bring a lot of clothes.”

“You can buy another. You make more money than me with all of those aesthetically pleasing photographs,” he replies.

“Being sarcastic is not your forte,” Daniel ripostes but the comeback is ignored by the younger one who is still concentrating and brushing the canvas.

Daniel looks away and palms his face with a hand before putting the hand on Jihoon’s head to ruffle his hair. Jihoon stops his hand that’s holding the brush and grumbles, moving them away from the unfinished painting and trying not to ruin them.

The older male glances at the clock on the wall and moves his hand to Jihoon’s round cheek and then underneath his chin to caress it, eliciting a whimper from the younger one. Daniel chuckles.

“It’s midnight already,” he says as he bows down to sniff at the brunet hair in front of him and moves his hand across Jihoon’s chest to hug him from behind. “I’m honestly not sleepy anymore, but I want to be in bed.”

Jihoon tries to shove him away by elbowing the taller man’s abdomen and Daniel only laughs huskily in response. He strokes the chest covered by his own thin black shirt and kisses the head.

“I’m still jet-lagged,” Jihoon reasons.

“All these months?”

The hot breath that suddenly hits his nape sends shiver down his spine. Daniel holds him closer and lets Jihoon’s back rest on his stomach and tangled hair tickle his chest. He touches the younger male’s chin to tilt it and their eyes meet. Jihoon’s eyes are starry and they are looking at his with such clarity—that Jihoon is his, no matter what kind of relationship they are having right now. A smile promptly appears on Daniel’s face.

“Daniel,” Jihoon calls in a low voice.

Daniel takes the brush from Jihoon’s hand and tosses them away. He also pats Jihoon’s left hand and makes the palette drop. The paints are scattered on the carpeted floor and Daniel doesn’t care. He keeps Jihoon’s head in place and moves his face closer to Jihoon’s.

The protest about how the owner of the lodging will charge them for staining the carpet is left unheard.

Jihoon only shuts up when Daniel’s lips land on his. The hand under Jihoon’s chin moves to support the back of his head, the tips of Daniel’s long fingers brush his nape. The upside-down kiss that Jihoon despises.

But he moans into the kiss anyway.

Daniel pulls him back a bit and he almost falls from the stool but the taller man catches him before he does. The kiss has to be stopped for Daniel to turn him around and hug his waist, slowly lifting him from his seat and making him wrap his bare legs around Daniel’s hips and his hands placed on his cold back. The kiss returns and Jihoon closes his eyes. Warm.

Cold nights where they warm each other.

Where they warm the place they’re staying at.

Where the freezing air turns hot and humid.

* * *

In the morning, Jihoon is the one who is left alone on the bed and usually with nothing covering his blemished skin.

The window is still open and the cold morning breeze sends chill all over his naked body. The rumpled thin sheet is draped on his lower half but it does nothing much. He lets out a whimper and gets up. Though his back is cold, the remnants of Daniel’s warmth last night is still pooling around his waist. He stretches his body to ease his aching back and takes a huge gulp of oxygen to recharge his drained ability to reason.

Where Daniel is, Jihoon never wants to know.

He figures that the older male is already fiddling with his camera early in the morning. One of his so many flannel shirts is donned over his plain white t-shirt and around his legs are his worn out ripped jeans that Jihoon thought had been dumped into one of the alleys in one of the cities they had visited before.

Jihoon sighs and dries his hair with Daniel’s fluffy towel, body no longer wears Daniel’s shirt that’s too big on his smaller figure. His plain white shirt and cream coloured trousers don’t seem to match well with how Daniel dresses himself, but they manage to travel everywhere together anyway.

Daniel notices him standing by the door of their shared bedroom and smiles at him. His teeth are peeking between his thick lips that—Jihoon rolls his eyes at his own thoughts—worship his body almost every night.

“Let’s go out! There’s a nice place for breakfast down the road,” Daniel says as he puts his camera into his bag and zips it. “After that, we can visit the river together.”

Jihoon hums and walks to where the pantry is to get a glass of water. He sees Daniel stand up from his seat in the corner of his eyes. Daniel approaches him and stands right beside him. He leans down to place a kiss right under Jihoon’s right ear. Jihoon’s whole body tenses and he closes his eyes for a second before opening them again to search for a mug in the cabinet.

“Good morning,” Daniel whispers before taking over the neglected towel draped around Jihoon’s neck to help the younger one dry his still wet hair.

Jihoon nods his head and returns the greeting in a murmur. He can hear Daniel’s low chuckle.

“Don’t forget to comb your hair,” he says as he combs Jihoon’s soft locks with his fingers before retreating along with his towel.

* * *

After getting himself ready and also not forgetting his sketchbook, Jihoon follows Daniel. The older male opens the door for him and he steps out before stopping on the porch right in front of the small staircase, waiting for Daniel to lock the door. He fixes the position of his backpack when Daniel pats his black beret and walks past him. The taller one walks down the stair with his long legs, skipping three of them at once, and Jihoon follows behind in a hurry.

Even when they walk side by side, Daniel’s steps are wider than him and he has to keep up every time.

The man is carrying a huge sling bag. Jihoon knows that all of his equipment is inside. No matter how noisy Daniel is about all the canvases he keeps bringing, Jihoon thinks that the real problem here is Daniel’s equipment. Their extra baggage fees won’t rocket if he just leaves all the unnecessary gears. Not that Jihoon is protesting though, because Daniel is the one paying. Even though the oldest of the two complains a lot about the various sizes of Jihoon’s canvases and the messy paints, he never forbids Jihoon to bring them.

“Are you bringing your sketchbook again?” Daniel asks.

Jihoon nods. Of course.

Daniel laughs and pats his head again, causing his beret to move position. Jihoon pouts and fixes the hat on his head.

“The place makes really great pastas and…”

The words trail off in Jihoon’s ears when Daniel starts his gibberish. He doesn’t show it but he is actually quite excited to visit the river and sketch the beautiful scenery that he has always wanted to see.

Daniel keeps talking even though he knows that Jihoon is not really listening. He smiles widely when he sees how Jihoon unconsciously skips his step beside him.

The weather is nice that day, the sky is blue, the air is clear and walking together with Jihoon in this kind of weather makes him feel giddy. It is as if everything beautiful will happen that day—just like any other day with Jihoon working beside him.

* * *

“What do you want to eat?” Daniel asks, flipping the menu on the table in front of them.

Jihoon leans over the table to take a better look. Daniel watches the brunet hair in front of him covering the menu book from his sight. Still, he doesn’t mind.

From where Daniel stands, he can smell the sweet and fresh scent coming from the shorter one. He takes a small breath in and hums in appreciation. He almost closes his eyes until Jihoon turns around and knits his eyebrows, looking at him as if he just did a crime.

“Pervert,” Jihoon says before turning his head again to look at the menu.

Daniel snorts at that and leans in to place a quick kiss on the back of Jihoon’s ear. Jihoon turns his head around again and glares him as he rubs his reddening ear. Daniel chuckles. His junior is so cute.

After ordering their meals, they are sitting beside the large window that faces the road outside the restaurant where everything is colourful. Jihoon smiles as he’s staring at the buildings outside the window. Daniel smiles as he’s staring at Jihoon who sits in front of him.

Jihoon with his milky skin glowing in the light of the morning sun. His brunet hair turns into golden threads. The corners of his eyes are still Daniel’s most favourite shape. His dark pupils—that usually Daniel finds erotic when they are staring at him—are innocent filled with scattered glittery stars. His red tinged lips are slightly open and,

Daniel secretly takes his camera out from his bag and snaps a picture.

A shutter sound is heard and Jihoon immediately turns his head to Daniel who’s holding the camera focusing on him and the smile fades from his beautiful face. He glares at Daniel again and the older one lets out a husky laugh.

“I will get you back,” Jihoon says.

“By drawing me?” Daniel smiles smugly.

“No.”

Daniel laughs again and puts his camera down onto the table in time with their arriving orders. Daniel welcomes the food and even helps the waiter arranging the plates on the table. When the waiter walks away with her tray, Daniel thanks him and returns his eyes to Jihoon again.

The boy picks the silverwares with a small smile on his face. Different from most of people he knows who will excitedly take pictures of their food before eating, Jihoon saves the pictures in his mind. Daniel finds it annoying at first because Jihoon always immediately digs in and Daniel is accidentally one of those banal people who takes pictures before eating their food. But one day after finding a sketchbook full of their various meals together, he finds it admirable and can’t help but admit that the person who’s right in front of him right now is a great artist.

Daniel smiles and takes his camera again to snap a few pictures. Jihoon only glances at him and lets him because the food in front of him is currently more important that glaring at the older male.

* * *

Their steps come into halt when they finally arrive at the river, by the bridge. They look around to see the colourful buildings along the river and the gondolas floating on the clear water. Jihoon breathes in and smiles. The smell of the sea is different from what they have in Busan and Jihoon likes it. Jihoon likes every place he visits together with Daniel.

Shutter sounds are heard again and Jihoon turns his head to Daniel, this time still with a smile on his face. The man is capturing every of his movement and he is not mad, but he wants Daniel to stop focusing on him instead of his work.

He walks closer to Daniel and the older male stops what he is doing to stare at Jihoon. Jihoon stops right in front of him and tilts his head up to narrow his eyes on him.

“If I find a picture of me up on the internet again, I won’t hesitate to sue you,” he says.

Daniel grins and lowers his camera.

“Not gonna risk that,” he says.

He steps closer to Jihoon and Jihoon takes a step back but Daniel is quick to place a hand on the younger one’s nape to pull him into a sudden deep kiss. Jihoon freezes and stops breathing for a moment. Their tongues touch. A small moan escapes between Jihoon’s sweet lips. Daniel always does this before he starts working, he always says that it energises him even though he does that in public. To Jihoon though—to be honest, he thinks his legs turn into a goo every time Daniel does that.

When Daniel pulls back, he stares at Jihoon’s face. A blush blooms on his round cheeks, his eyes are watery, pink tongue right in the middle of his parting lips with a trail of transparent thin thread connecting the tips of their tongues. Jihoon immediately closes his mouth and gulps, the thread drops under his chin. Daniel lets out a breathy laugh and gently wipes it with his thumb.

“Are you going to stay here?” Daniel asks, fiddling with his camera again.

Jihoon blanks for a second before shaking his head lightheadedly. “I’m going to look for a good place to sketch,” he says.

Daniel hums and nods. “Don’t go too far. Whoever finish first, call first. We are going to meet here again later, okay?”

“Okay,” Jihoon murmured an answer.

Daniel pecks his lips and messes with his hat once more before walking away with a laugh. Jihoon protests and tries to keep his hat on his head. When Daniel crosses the bridge and his figure is slowly getting smaller, Jihoon walks towards the opposite side, looking for a scenery to capture.

They are never fond of each other’s way, but they’re living with the same desire—to travel the world and capture memories by turning them into pictures. Jihoon with his sketchbooks and pencils and Daniel with his cameras. Despite all of the differences, they find comfort in each other’s company. Their minds don’t work the same way, but their bodies are in sync.

* * *

Daniel shows up with a cone of gelato in one of his hands a few minutes after he received a message from Jihoon.

The one who called him is sitting by the sea of Venice with a sketch of sunset on his lap. Hands are holding a piece of half-finished cannoli. He tilts his head up to look at Daniel with that innocent look on his face and Daniel smiles at that. He plops himself down beside Jihoon and holds the gelato up in front of Jihoon’s face.

Jihoon stuffs his mouth with half of the cannoli and bites it before giving an experimental lick on the vanilla flavoured gelato.

Daniel’s smile grows wider and he hands the gelato to the younger one. Jihoon accepts and studies it while finishing the cannoli.

The sky is turning darker as the time passes and they’re staring at the twilight bursting from the horizon. They are sitting side by side with Jihoon who is staring at the undulating waves while licking the cold treat and Daniel who is staring at Jihoon’s messy appearance. His hair is already sticking out under his hat and Daniel has to fix them, tucking Jihoon’s bangs behind an ear, straightening the creases on Jihoon’s white shirt.

He then rummages through his own bag to fish out a carton of milk he bought. He opens the carton and smells the liquid inside before drinking it while staring at the sea. It used to be a pack of cigarettes, but Daniel already forgets when the last time he smoked and the reason why he stopped.

Jihoon turns his eyes to Daniel now and notices how the wind runs through Daniel’s hair. His eyes trail down to look at the shape of Daniel’s profile and sees a small crumb of bread that Daniel ate somewhere and wipes it for him before focusing on his gelato again.

“Did you finish your sketch?” Daniel asks while still staring at the fading sunset.

Jihoon hums and nods.

They stay quiet for a whole minute before Daniel opens his mouth again to ask.

“Do you miss Korea?”

Jihoon stops for a moment to stare at the taller man and licks the melting cream before answering, “Not really.”

They have been away from their country for a couple of years already and Jihoon is not sure whether he misses his home country or not because… it surely feels unfamiliar to Jihoon, being in different countries and having to adapt. Despite that, strangely, missing home doesn’t seem like a necessary feeling. Maybe because a fellow countryman is with him, or maybe because it is Kang Daniel who is by his side.

“I miss home,” Daniel says under his breath but Jihoon can clearly catch that in his ears.

Okay, Jihoon is probably the only one who feels so. He doesn’t expect Daniel to feel the same. After all, their thoughts almost never work the same way. He stares at the almost finished gelato in his hand and turns it round and round in his hand.

He shrugs his shoulders. “I get phone calls from either Mum or my friends every day. I can’t possibly miss home when their voices keep ringing in my ears. Even just now, Daehwi called me.”

Maybe also because of that. The unnecessary feeling of missing home. Because everyone is still trying to communicate with him.

Daniel turns his head to him and smiles. “Really? What did he say?”

Jihoon’s gaze meets Daniel’s and he says with an indifferent expression, “He told me to get you to buy me authentic Versace or Gucci while we’re still here.”

Daniel laughs out loud. His eyes are gone behind the lids, his bunny teeth showing, his hands on his stomach—t-shirt covered abs. Jihoon stares for a moment before eating the rest of his gelato.

“Let’s go, then? I will give you anything,” Daniel says with giggles in between.

Then give Jihoon your life, stupid.

* * *

“Is this one better?” Daniel asks while sliding his finger over the small display screen of his camera, laying on the bed with Jihoon resting his head on his shoulder, limbs tangling and Jihoon’s soft hair tickling his chin.

Jihoon hums.

“Which one?” Daniel asks again, sliding the pictures back and forth.

“I’d rather see Monet’s San Giorgio Maggiore at Dusk for eternity,” Jihoon answers finally and Daniel snorts at the answer.

The night is cold too. The light is turned off again and there’s only the moonlight that lights up their room. The window is still open, so are the thin curtains. People will say that it is dangerous, but Daniel and Jihoon have nothing to protect beside each other.

Even though he is not interested, Jihoon keeps his eyes open to look at the camera display in Daniel’s large hands. He blinks his eyes slowly, feeling lethargic. The pictures keep going back as if Daniel is trying to flash their memories back to the past.

“Park Jihoon in Salzburg. Park Jihoon in Bern,” Daniel says with his low laughs when the pictures of Jihoon he took show up on the screen.

There’s only Jihoon and all of the beautiful places they’ve ever been in. Jihoon moves his body closer to Daniel and places a hand on Daniel’s chest, covered by a thin shirt. His bare leg goes up Daniel’s leg and rests on his thighs. Daniel looks down at Jihoon’s head and smiles. He places a hand on the younger one’s upper arm to rub it before lowering his head to take a sniff of the good smell—something like milk and honey.

He moves his hand up to caress Jihoon’s hair and he asks, “Where’s the next stop, Jihoonie?” He places a kiss on top of Jihoon’s head.

Jihoon shrugs his shoulders. “Greece?”

A chuckle. “That’s too far away.”

“Anywhere is fine,” Jihoon says, a finger playing with one of the shirt’s buttons.

Daniel nods. “Stay by my side,” he asks in a low voice.

Jihoon hums and leans into Daniel’s neck.

Daniel places the camera beside the pillow and turns to face Jihoon, smile still not fading away. Jihoon groans when he has to move his head fom Daniel’s shoulder to his arm. His eyebrows are knitted and his lips are slightly protruding when Daniel caresses his cheek.

Chuckling, Daniel places a chaste kiss on the pouting lips. His hand creeps to the back of Jihoon’s head and stops on the younger one’s nape and the other moves down from Jihoon’s cheek to caress Jihoon’s shoulder. He places another kiss on Jihoon’s lips, now longer with a few small licks and suctions until Jihoon finally closes his eyes and gives in, kissing back with equal eagerness.

Jihoon lets out a strangled moan when Daniel’s hand moves downwards and slides over his plump bottom, stroking right where the hem of the shirt ends—Daniel’s—and where Jihoon’s soft skin starts.

Daniel slowly turns their position with Jihoon laying on his back and Daniel hovering over him. Jihoon’s legs immediately spread and he lets Daniel kneel between them, they automatically lock Daniel’s hips in place when the other already settles his position. Daniel leans down and Jihoon puts his arms around his neck. They resume the kiss, deeper, warmer, wetter and toe curling.

The kiss ends only when Daniel backs away. He stares at Jihoon—lips are red and swollen from the kisses and his complexion looks as if it is aflame—and strips, taking his shirt off and tossing it to the floor and unzipping his pants before leaning down again to smother kisses on Jihoon’s face and neck.

Jihoon whimpers and trails a hand down Daniel’s chest, abs and the hem of Daniel’s pants. He touches the other’s cheek when another kiss lands on his lips again. His half-lidded eyes are staring at Daniel longingly. A hand strokes the bulge on Daniel’s pants and the older one groans.

He ends the kiss again and locks his eyes with Jihoon’s. He licks his lips and opens his mouth in hesitation.

“Stay by my side,” Daniel says again.

Jihoon only stares, he drops his hand and lets it lay on his side.

“Even if your parents ask you to come back to South Korea, it will have to be with me.”

Jihoon averts his gaze with an indifferent expression.

Daniel is still staring at him, at his face, round cheeks, beautiful upturned eyes, cute nose, plump lips, soft skin—all of the shapes and features that Daniel loves. He leans down again to take a breath over Jihoon’s neck. He hums in pleasure and closes his eyes.

“Even when you find your love, your destined one, you will still have to be with me,” he adds.

Jihoon immediately turns his eyes to Daniel again and bursts into laughter. Daniel eyes trail up to meet Jihoon’s starry ones where he witnesses the expansion of the universe—a beautiful picture that Daniel will never be able to create himself.

“Isn’t that the same as being my destined one? Being with me all the time?” Jihoon says after the subsiding laughter. “Are you proposing to me?”

Both of them turn quiet and stare at each other with wide eyes after the unimagined question.

All this time they never even know what kind of relationship they are having, they are not lovers, not even friends—probably a senior-junior relationship, having graduated from the same university, but it still goes beyond that. All they know is that they can’t possibly sleep peacefully without each other in their arms.

Jihoon hated Daniel for taking pictures of him and uploading them on Instagram and Daniel dissed his favourite paintings numerous of times. Never-ending arguments and criticisms that— _they forget how it happened_ —ended after they made peace on someone’s bed in one of their colleges— _they also forget whose—_ probably in Jihoon’s dorm, on Woojin’s. It still continues after that and now they have lost count of how many times they have an intercourse that they have already remembered all the nooks and crannies of each other’s body.

“Yes,” Daniel answers after a long pause.

Jihoon doesn’t answer. He puts his hands on Daniel’s cheeks and pulls him into a wet kiss, resuming their paused activity. Daniel hugs the smaller one’s waist, pulling their bodies close.

Their bodies move and come undone together for the _n_ th time, heaving, droning in satisfaction.

* * *

 

 

“What are you going to do with a B.F.A. in painting?” Daniel asks with a light up cigarette between his lips.

He blows the smoke and Jihoon coughs. Jihoon immediately gets up from his laying position, groaning when his back aches. He snatches the cigarette away from Daniel’s hand. Daniel turns his head to see Jihoon who pushes and grinds it against the headboard of Seongwoo’s bed—Seongwoo is out for the night with his boyfriend from the Mathematics Major named Hwang something and they swear it is not intentional, using his bed.

“What are you going to do with a B.F.A. in photography?” Jihoon asks back with a frown when he manages to extinguish the coffin nail before throwing it to Daniel’s clean and neat bed in the other side of the dorm room.

Daniel snorts and ruffles his own hair, meanwhile Jihoon lies down on the bed again with his naked back facing his senior.

“Of course, being jobless is not an option, gotta make a lot of money with it,” Daniel says, fingers twitching when he realises that the cigarette is no longer in between them. “I’m going to travel all over the world and take pictures of all beautiful and ugly places. Gotta catch ‘em all.”

The room turns silent once more after their first coupling ever. He can hear Jihoon’s calm breathing in the dorm room he shares with Seongwoo. The older boy will probably kill him if he finds out that he’s been using his bed to conquer the esteemed and reputable Painting Major Student Park Jihoon.

“Me too,” Jihoon responses.

“Hm?” Daniel turns his head to Jihoon and stares at his junior’s soft hair. He places his large hand on it and pats his head. Jihoon visibly tenses.

“I also want to travel all over the world and captures all of the beautiful and ugly places into paintings,” he says.

Daniel’s hand stops moving, freezing on top of Jihoon’s head. He smirks.

“Good,” he says. “Actually, I’ve already got a job in Egypt, I will start working in two months, so I’ll be graduating in _absentia_. Don’t miss me.”

This time it’s Jihoon who snorts. He clutches Seongwoo’s pillow under his head and exhales loudly.

Daniel notices the small boy’s shivering body and pulls up Seongwoo’s blanket crumpled under his feet to cover Jihoon’s naked body. They forget to close the window and outside is already a transition from autumn to winter. There is no other light beside the moon, the stars and the dim streetlamps outside of Daniel’s dorm. On the carpeted floor, photographs and sketches are scattered—a prove of their savage banter right before they ended up on Seongwoo’s bed.

“I won’t. And I will also go after graduating anyway,” Jihoon says and Daniel can hear the lethargy in his voice.

Daniel nods and caresses Jihoon’s head again. “I will wait for you then we can go together.”

“Haha,” Jihoon lets out a scornful laugh. “As if I will go with you.”

A lopsided grin formed on Daniel’s face. “Let’s watch…”

**Author's Note:**

> i just have to emphasise seongwoo’s belongings because-


End file.
